


Marriage of Convenience

by Meowmeowmerida



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, BAMF Tsunade, Chakra Chains, Civilian Council, Civilian Council Bashing, Clan Restoration Act, Danzo is an ass, Eventual BAMF Naruto, F/M, Female Naruto does not need to be called Naruko, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, I should mention her, Kakashi has no social skills, Medic Naruto, Multi, Ninja, Ninja's are adults, Shizune is really mentioned, Technically underage but ninja are considered adults, Tsunade is a badass, fem naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: The council wants Naruto Uzumaki to be turned back into a civilian, but they also want the nineteen year old Kakashi Hatake to have children. Unfortunately, the nephew of the White Fang refuses to do anything, and the Sandaime protects Naruto's right to be a kunoichi. So Danzo decides to try and take care of both problems. Rating may change





	1. Prologue: The Solution

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this idea while reading through some old fanfics. This is female Naruto and Kakashi pairing however I felt a little weird because of the age difference so I made Kakashi younger. He is now 6 years older than the Rookie 9 and 5 years older than Gai's team. He is also the nephew of the White Fang, so he could die at the same time, with his mother being Sakumo's sister. He was left an orphan in the Kyuubi attack, and his mother was a friend of Kushina, and his cousin was Minato's student. So that's how he knows Kushina and Minato, and about Naruto.
> 
> Also I own nothing. Enjoy

**Prologue**

3rd Person Pov

Hiruzen felt like he was about to get a splitting headache. Another council meeting complaining about Naruto being a kunoichi, and the two males on her team failing to reproduce. They were especially angry about Kakashi considering he was former ANBU and a jounin and therefore more likely to die.

They wanted him to have started having kids as soon as he was halfway through puberty. Now that he was 19 and still refusing and hadn't had any so called "mission children" they were ready to force him into a small room and breed him like an animal. Sasuke only had about two years to avoid this level of want for his bloodline to continue. Hiruzen had even tried to talk to Kakashi just because he was always being bothered by the council members.

"This seems to be a recurring meeting. We might as well not have had a meeting this month. Troublesome." Shikaku Nara sighed as the civilians glared at the chief strategist.

"Nara-san is not incorrect." Danzo agreed causing Hiruzen to side eye him. "What if we could solve both of these problems." A chill went down Hiruzen's spine. "Naruto Uzumaki is the last of her clan, and Kakashi Hatake is the last of his clan, what if we married them?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?! SHE'S A CHILD! She is more likely to die and release the Kyuubi on us all than give birth to a Hatake heir!" Tsume bellows standing up to glare down at the old shinobi.

"I didn't mean for them to wed right now. I know the health risks implicitly Inuzuka-san. I was merely suggesting that they marry in the near future. Naruto-san is 13 years old. She is two years away from being considered old enough to safely deliver a child. I was suggesting we marry them when she's 15 or 16." Danzo tells them coolly as if he wasn't plotting out one of the most important aspects of two people's lives.

"What about dictating a marriage wasn't that law taken off of the books?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked the terror for his own daughter written plain on the man's face.

"Part of the law was revoked, however if there is less than 2 people in a clan with a kekkai genkai then the entire council can authorize a marriage if it is approved of by the majority of the council." Danzo tells them. "I mean it's for the good of Konoha in the long run, we can't have our kekkai genkai dying out."

"Even if it is a shinobi clan?" The Kurama clan head demands narrowing his eyes at the old man's face.

"Yes, because not everyone in a shinobi clan will always be a shinobi." He tells them flippantly for Danzo, and Hiruzen can hear the smirk in his voice despite the man's face being made of stone.

"Troublesome."

"Why would we want the demon to birth Hatake heirs?" A fat man with dark hair and reeking of sake demands.

"First thing is that you violated an S-class secret Daisuke-san, and the second thing is that Naruto is not a demon. She is the prison of the demon just like Mito-sama, and Kushina-sama before her."

"Wait you mean two of the hokage's wives were DEMONS?!" Another younger council member screeches obviously surprised.

"ANBU please take the civilian council members out who mentioned demons and take them to Ibiki." Hiruzen said as he watched the purple haired cat and Tenzo take away the two protesting men.

"There are also benefits to their potential coupling. Hatake's have the dense white chakra, while Uzumaki's are known to have more chakra than they know what to do with. Imagine the ninjutsu powerhouses with the chakra reserves to rival hokages but 2 times the density." Hiruzen glared Koharu but the old woman didn't budge.

"It could in effect create a new kekkai genkai." Homura added despite Hiruzen's attempts to set the man on fire with his glare.

"Let's put it to a vote. All of those in favor raise your hands." All of the civilian council raise their hands along with Hiashi, Koharu, Homura, and Danzo. "All those against raise your hands." All of the shinobi minus Hiashi, Kakashi and Tsunande, who weren't there, raised their hands. Unfortunately, the civilian council outnumbers the shinobi one even missing two members. "So we must draw up a contract then."

"Actually Danzo while you might be able to interfere with the clan's creation as a whole. Naruto-san and Kakashi-san are both shinobi, so I would suggest that you and your civilians leave." Hiashi kept his voice calm and monotone as he stared at the old man.

"Hiashi-dono is correct, esteemed advisors, civilian council you are dismissed." He let out a little killing intent to get the cockroaches to move faster.

Once they were gone Tsume turned towards Hiashi, glaring.

"What is your fucking agenda, Hyuuga? You are forcing a young girl to marry her teacher, and yet you defend the right to keep those cockroaches out of this?" She is angry enough to release ki and leave scratch marks in the wood of table.

"I was thinking that we could include Naruto's inheritance in the contract and keep Danzo and the others from claiming it. She is now going to be named a clan head and will be the wife of another. It gives her protection from more of the civilians political machinations." Hiashi is cool despite bearing the brunt of a good amount of killing intent.

"Sneaky Hiashi, and while I don't fully approve of the method I understand. But it's troublesome." Shikaku says leaning back in his chair and watching the reactions.

"Well that means we will have to look into everything including the Uzumaki vaults and the house." Chouza reports to everyone even though he is noticeably uncomfortable with marrying off his friend's child.

"Should we make them live together?" Everyone gave the Hoki clan head, Harido a raised brow. He was a known Icha Icha lover.

"Well, honestly there are a lot of things to go over however this is mostly an endeavor to bring about more Uzumakis and Hatakes. So we should probably discuss how many children are the minimum requirement." Inoichi suggests.

"Well um 3 is usually the number we use when it comes to the amount of children a clan needs to have to be reestablished. However there are two Clans involved." The Kurama Clan head replies.

"I will not make that girl have six children. No I think four will be fine for the minimum requirement." Tsume asserts glaring at all of the others.

"So four children, marry at 16 and 22. What about the living situation?"

"I think they should live together it would be good for both of them." Tsume tells them surprising everyone there. "I honestly think it would be more of a help to Kakashi. We've seen his record that boy is teetering on the edge of being suicidal. Maybe if he has someone to come home too he might be a little more careful." Hiruzen can see that she is probably trying to keep Kakashi alive. His father was an Inuzuka.

"Sounds troublesome." The Nara Clan head mutters.

"It might protect the both of them. Kakashi is a very good ninja and he could protect her easily and he might want to teach her more now." Hiashi suggests.

"Wouldn't that be nepotism?" Inoichi Yamanaka voices as a good concern

"Not if he wasn't her teacher anymore." Hiashi states.

"Well then who shall teach her?" Tsume wonders.

"We might be able to get Tsunade to teach her."

Hiruzen stared at Hiashi with an eyebrow raised. Tsunade would be a good teacher yes but he doubted she would come back to Konoha.

"I doubt she will come back just for one child." Tsume reports rolling her eyes.

"No, but she might come back for her grandchild." Everyone stared at Hiashi with open mouths. "Hinata got some of her blood on her clothes. I had it tested thinking it was hers or an attackers. It turned out to be a descendant of the Senju. I asked her who's blood it was and she told me it was Naruto's. So I tested it against more people and found the she was a direct descendant of Tsunade, however they didn't have the same mitochondrial DNA. I can only assume that it came from her father. Which makes sense considering the timeline. Minato would be around the age of a possible child from Tsunade and Kato wouldn't have been strange for them to put a child into hiding. Also from the records Minato was from an orphanage that was caught in the crossfire of a ninja battle…" Hiashi trails off.

"We would have to test that, and even then it might not get her to come back." Inoichi voices.

"Well we will just have to test and hope for the best." The lazy Nara asserts to everyone's surprise.


	2. Chapter 1: Notification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Kakashi finally learn of their fate.

**Chapter 1: Notification  
**

3rd Person Pov

 

Naruto was surprised that she was being called to the Hokage Tower on her day off. She was a gennin she doubted she had a mission, and Naruto had been a little too busy to have done any pranks. Maybe the old man wanted to see her. So she eagerly made her way up the states and pass the secretary. When she gets there her teacher is coming through the window.

 

“You’re on time?!”

 

“I told him to meet here earlier so he would get here on time. Now that everyone is here let's get the issue at hand.”

 

“Um jiji shouldn't Sakura, and Sasuke be here too?”

 

“No they are not going to be included in this meeting I am afraid. Kakashi get out of the window frame and sit down.” The silver haired jounin does just that.

 

“What's this about Hokage-sama?”

 

The old man lets out a long suffering sigh and he looks older and more tired than Naruto had ever seen him. She knew objectively that the Sandiame was old, older than the majority of the shinobi on the planet, but she had never seen him look that old.

 

“There was a council meeting yesterday. Two things have come up a lot in the past few council meetings. They want you Naruto to be a civilian again, and they want you Kakashi to start having children. So Danzo decided it would be a good idea to take two birds out with one stone-”

 

“Wait, you want me to marry my sensei?!”

 

“I didn't but the entirety of the council out voted me and the others on my side. I managed to be in control of the contract, but according to the law if the last of a shinobi clan is failing to reproduce them then the entire council can be included in deciding their spouse or the Clans future because even if it is a shinobi clan, not all members will be shinobi.”

 

“What about the possible nepotism that could happen from this and are you going to make us live together?”

 

“You can do that?!”

 

“Yes, we’ve managed to hold it off until you are 16 Naruto, and nepotism was a concern. That is why we are arranging for Naruto to get an apprenticeship, and to be transferred out of Team 7.”

 

“What about the chunnin exams? They're a month away, and I was going to nominate the team.”

 

“You will just have to evaluate the transfer and determine whether or not he will hold them back or not.”

 

“Who will be my sensei then jiji?”

 

“Senju Tsunade.”

 

“THe SLUG SANNIN?! Doesn't she already have an apprentice?”  


 

“Maa, Shizune is more of a daughter than an apprentice. She's just called ‘apprentice’.”

 

“But why the slug sannin?” Naruto asked.

 

“Because she's a relative of yours.”

 

“Wait what? I thought you said you didn't know who my family was. You’ve been lying to me?”

 

“To protect you.” She looked at Kakashi. “The Uzumaki clan was almost completely destroyed when your mother was a child. Since then Iwa, and Kumo have been hunting down and killing any adult Uzumaki’s the can in the hope of them having a child they can use as breeding stock.”

 

“How come i’ve never heard of them?”

 

“Were you there for the founding lecture?”

 

“Of course I was there at the founding lectures I had to help with the visual aids because of a prank. Why are you talking about my family and the founding?”

 

“The Uzumaki’s helped found Konoha. The First hokage’s wife was named Mito Uzumaki. She was the first Kyuubi jinchuuriki.”

 

“Never heard of that, all they talked about was how great the Senju and Uchiha’s were.”

 

She felt both men releasing larger amounts of killing intent. She didn't know why exactly but she knew it wasn't directed at her. They both took deep breaths and then jiji got out a bottle of sake from his desk he poured three glasses. The one he handed to her had the smallest amount in it.

 

“Bottoms up.” The two men drink their cups down as Naruto does the same.

 

It’s a burning bitterness, that she's had before when she snuck it away from Haruka-san.

 

“Alright I needed a drink for this conversation. The Uzumaki were the cousin’s of the Senju and had their own village Uziogakure. They were extremely wealthy and very good seal masters. However, unlike most seal masters they were able to use seals in battle. Uziogakure was on an island close to Water Country, it was surrounded by whirlpools that made it hard for people to pass.”

 

“What happened to them?”

 

“They were betrayed by the Mizukage at the time. He had a seal that allowed him and his people through the whirlpools. Then they attacked them. The citizens of whirlpool were not prepared and few escaped. Ever since any Uzumaki that are found are either killed or people tried to make them into breeding stock.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Uzumaki’s are known for huge chakra reserves and long lives due to faster healing. You are a little enhanced because of the Kyuubi.”

 

“What's in the contract?” Kakashi asked.

 

“Well, the marriage will take place in three years after Naruto’s 16th birthday. You have to have four children-”

 

“Wait you can tell us how many children we can and can’t have?” Naruto squeaked.

 

“We can tell you the minimum requirement which is four in this case.” Naruto looked like she was about to faint. 

 

“However, Naruto I can give you your inheritance left to you by your mother, on the condition that you and Kakashi live together.”

 

“What?” Kakashi has his first outburst. “My apartment isn’t big enough for the both of us! And Naruto’s is a piece of shit!”

 

“Oi! That’s my home!”

 

“And it’s falling apart, and you don’t ever see your landlord.”

 

“That doesn’t mean it’s not home sweet home! I bet yours is even worse! You probably have a sex doll in there with all of the porn you read!” Kakashi’s one eye widens for a second before his expression gets angry.

 

“I DO NOT HAVE A SEX DOLL!!!!” He stands up and looms over her. She stands up in response and glares at him as chakra begins to pour off her in waves. Her hair stands up the same way her mother’s did when she was furious.

 

“Both of you sit down!” The two stare at the Hokage. “Neither of you will have to worry about moving into the other’s apartment. You will move into the Uzumaki compound.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Wait really?” Naruto asks excitedly.

 

“Yes, I would gather all of your things because you will move in next week.”

 

“What about Tsunade?”

 

“She has been called to Konoha and if she doesn’t she’ll be called a missing nin.”

 

“Isn’t that a little harsh?” Naruto asks.

 

“Tsunade lost a lot of family in Konoha and blames the people in the village. She’s vowed to never return.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

“Alright you are dismissed.” Kakashi jumps out of the window and Naruto waves as she leaves the Sandaime’s office. She makes her way to the Academy playground and finds her favorite swing set. School is out and not many people are here at this time she’s known this for a long time. The only people that were here were the ANBU that had followed her around since before she could remember.

 

She is left with her thoughts for a rare moment. Then everything in the past few hours hits her and hits her hard, and she begins to cry. Her life had just irrevocably changed. She wasn’t allowed to fall in love with someone. She was going to be married to her sensei, have children with her sensei, and live with him. She doesn’t notice Team 8 passing by until she hears Hinata.

 

“N-na-naruto-chan, a-are y-you a-al-alright?” Naruto launches herself in the direction of Hinata’s voice and latches onto the girl immediately.

 

She can’t even talk she’s just crying into Hinata’s jacket.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

**With Kiba**

 

Kiba had never seen Naruto cry, ever. She was always happy, or at least never really sad. However, Kiba didn’t know how to deal with crying girls. He had a mom to deal with his sister’s outburst. So he went to the girliest girl he knew: Ino.

He burst into the flower shop finding her working behind the counter and he thanks Kami. She’s angry at his loudness and his sudden bursting in.

 

“Kiba what the hell are you doing here?!”

 

“Naruto is crying and I don’t know what to do. She’s sobbing into Hinata’s jacket at the Academy playground. Please help.”

 

“She’s crying?! Mom! I need to leave the shop for a second! A friend of mine needs my help!”

 

Ino then follows behind Kiba as they quickly go back to the Academy. Ino finds a slightly scared Hinata hugging a hysterically sobbing Naruto.

 

“Oh Kami, this is bad.” Ino then says. “Go home Kiba. I’ll take it from here.”

Kiba leaves quickly, and goes home to his rather irate mother.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

**Back at the Park**

 

Ino goes over to Hinata and Naruto and coaxes the two to stand. Naruto is still a little too watery eyed and blubbery to talk. So Ino helps the Hyuuga heiress get Naruto back to the Yamanaka home. Once her mom sees the state of the girl she leaves Ino alone to take care of her friend. She orders Naruto to take a shower and puts some clothes out for her. She then quickly makes her way over to Sakura’s house and drags her over to Ino’s place.

 

They find a sheepish Naruto with wet hair trying to tug Ino’s small tank top down. She has bigger boob than Ino so it fits different.

 

“You have boobs?!” Naruto blushes a bright red at Sakura’s indignant question

 

“Um yeah, I usually keep them bound and hidden by the jacket.”

 

“Besides the fact that you have boobs. What caused you to cry in the Academy playground?”

 

“You cried?!” Sakura screeched her eyes going huge.

 

“Yes, Kiba came rushing into the flower shop telling me Naruto was sobbing in the Academy playground. I found Hinata wrapped up in a hug with Naruto sobbing into her jacket.”

 

“Oh, um,” she takes a deep breath. “Thecouncilorderedmetomarrymysensei.”

 

“What?” Ino asks unable to decipher what she’s saying.

 

“Um, the council wants me to marry Kakashi-sensei because we’re both the last of our clans?” It’s silent for a few seconds.

 

“WHAT?!!” The combined screech of Sakura and Ino can be heard across town.

 


	3. Chapter 2: Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and friends deal with the ramifications of being told that you are going to marry your sensei.

**Chapter 2: Explanation and Girl’s Day**

3rd Person Pov

* * *

 

 

Last Time

 

_ “Um, the council wants me to marry Kakashi-sensei because we’re both the last of our clans?” It’s silent for a few seconds. _

 

_ “WHAT?!!” The combined screech of Sakura and Ino can be heard across town. _

 

Now

* * *

 

 

“They can tell us who we can marry?” Ino asked panicked.

 

“No, um it’s a special case. Kakashi is the last of the Hatake clan and since he’s former ANBU they’re worried that he might die sooner and let the Hatake clan disappear forever.”

 

“How do you know he’s former ANBU?”

 

“How many people have gravity defying silver hair? His codename was Dog, and even if he had been under a henge smell doesn’t lie.”

 

“You also said that you were the last of your clan.”

 

“Yeah um kind of. I think it’s why I had ANBU tailing me as a kid. I guess Uzumaki’s are coveted.”

 

“Do they have a kekkai genkai?”

 

“I mean it sounds like we just heal faster, are good at fuinjutsu, and have a lot of chakra. That’s why I couldn’t do the bushin, I put so much chakra in that I cooked it.”

 

“What is Kakashi-sensei’s kekkai genkai?” Sakura asks.

 

“Hatake’s are known for having really dense white chakra.” Ino answers. “So I’m guessing that they want people with a lot of dense chakra that could in theory heal faster than the average ninja. Makes sense that it would be combination from of military perspective. Question does the marriage contract require and minimum number of children?” Naruto’s face immediately turns a neon red.

 

“A minimum number of children?” Sakura asks blushing a little.

 

“Um, yeah it said four, and we have to move in together!”

 

“Really, where are you guys going to live?”

 

“The Uzumaki Compound, we fought over whose apartment.”

 

“You’re joking,” Ino told her. “Oh Kami you aren’t joking. What were you fighting about?”

 

“Well he called my apartment a piece of shit, and I told him I wouldn’t want to go to his place and hang out around his sex dolls. He didn’t appreciate that.”

 

“Oh my Kami,” Sakura giggled, “you finally called Kakashi-sensei out on his Icha Icha obsession.”

 

“Your sensei reads Icha Icha?”

 

“Your’s doesn’t Ino?” Ino thought for a moment. “Because I’m pretty sure his dad does.”

 

“How can you be pretty sure that the hokage reads porn?” Sakura demands a little scandalized.

 

“Because I saw him reading a book with an orange cover dripping blood from his nose.” They sigh.

 

“Even the hokage isn’t a pervert.”

 

“Wait, I just realized, if you’re going to marry Kakashi-sensei does that mean you’re not going to be on Team 7?”

 

“Hai, I’m going to become an apprentice and someone will be transferred to your group.”

 

“Who will you be apprenticed to?” Sakura politely inquires.

 

“Um, someone in the Uzumaki’s cousin clan.”

 

“And they are?” Ino prompts.

 

“Tsunade Senju,” Naruto whispers as quietly as she can.

 

“I didn’t hear you Naruto-chan.”

 

“Um, Tsunade Senju is who I will be the apprentice of hopefully. It’s not set or anything.”

 

“She’s from a cousin clan. You’re family is a cousin clan of the Senju.”

 

“Yeah, the first hokage’s wife was a woman named Mito Uzumaki.”

 

“Seriously, that means Tsunade’s grandmother was an Uzumaki. You’re family created Tsunande.” Sakura tells Naruto excitedly.

 

“I guess,” Naruto admits sheepishly.

 

“So when are you guys moving in together?” Ino asked

 

“Next week,” Naruto told them.

 

“Well, we’re going to have to buff out your wardrobe before then.” Ino has a predatory smile on her face.

 

“Um, Ino I’m not exactly let into a lot of the shops. You know because of my pranks. Most of the shopkeepers kick me out.”

 

“Well why don’t you just henge?”

 

“Won’t the ninja know?”

 

“Yeah, but what are they going to do undo your henge and yell at you while in the presence of the Yamanaka, and possibly Hyuuga heiresses?” Naruto’s eyes get big.

 

“You would do that for me?”

 

“Of course, Naruto you deserve to be able to shop like anyone else despite your pranking history.”

 

“Thanks, Ino-chan.”

 

“You’re welcome Naruto-chan. Sakura-chan are you going to spend the night?”

 

“I don’t think I can.” Sakura informs her sadly.

 

“Ok, I’ll get dad to send you home. Naruto we are going to stay here, watch the Princess Gale movies,” the two other girls snort. “And eat sweets.”

 

&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. 

 

**Next Morning**

 

Ino wakes up Naruto and gets her into one of Ino’s sundresses. Naruto had to borrow one of the other Yamanaka girls bras. Naruto then made her way to her apartment to pick up her money.

 

Ino went over to the training ground and told Asuma-sensei what was going on, and that she wasn’t going to team training today. She then went to go get Hinata, and when Hinata’s father tried to interfere Hinata blew up at him. 

 

“You doomed a girl to marry her sensei, Ino-san and I are dealing with the aftermath.” Hinata  then grabbed Ino’s hand and marched out of the Hyuuga compound.

 

They then go to Naruto’s apartment and find her freaking out a little bit. She had apparently found that her landlord and the other tenants hadn’t lived there for two years. So she found all of her rent that she put in the mail box for the last two years.

 

“So that means you have even more money to spend on your new clothes. We could get you some makeup, and you have skin stuff right?”

 

“Skin stuff?”

 

“Like stuff to keep your face clean.”

 

“I wash myself off.” The two girls almost face plant.

 

“We have a lot of work to do.”

 

The two then whisk Naruto off to do some serious shopping. Naruto she henges into a girl with black hair, dark brown eyes, and no whisker marks. They met with Sakura on the way there, and went to hit all of the shops that girls, civilian or kunoichi, go to.

 

They needed to get her a plethora of things. Ino decided to get the most embarrassing things or if the way first. So she took Naruto to get sized for a bra. Apparently one of the ladies that worked there was a forcefully retired kunoichi from Naruto’s neighborhood. She teased poor Naruto until she was blushing neon red. The biggest shock of the day was what Hinata was hiding under her jacket.

 

“Oh, come on?! You too, Hinata?! Are we the flattest girls in the class?”

 

“No,” Naruto answers, “that's Matsuri. She used to stuff her bras but she didn't look like she had hit puberty. You guys have that.”

 

The next thing they did was get her necessities. She had never been able to get pads before because they were always overpriced when she tried. Ino resolved to talk to her father about that one. Ino and Hinata talked her through the products and which they each preferred and why. Then they moved onto clothes. Naruto didn't have much in the way of clothes, and she didn't trust herself with skirts of any kind. Also if you put her in heels she lost all of her balance. They decided to not let her near any heels until she was older.

 

Then Hinata recommend that they go to a spa with a hair salon. Hinata knew the owners and if they caused a problem their business would have a problem. They go in without Naruto in her henge and they immediately greeted them. They were pleasant even to Naruto which put the young girl at ease. She was skittish of most people and she knew when someone was fake being nice to her most of the time. These people were genuinely being nice.

 

“You’re hair is a really pretty color but you need to take better care of it. Would you be willing to cut it short?”

 

“No, I like my hair a lot. I would rather keep it close to this length.”

 

“Of course that’s fine. First let’s get you to lean back.” The women begin to wash Naruto’s hair lathering it up with a nice shampoo. 

 

They massaged her scalp and washes out the shampoo. Then they get her to sit up and begin to cut the last few inches off of her hair. They then lather conditioner into her hair and wash the excess out. Then she joins the other girls in a hot springs. After they are done with the hot springs they are given facials which is an experience for Naruto.

 

Once they are done it’s after lunch and Naruto’s stomach is rumbling. Ino takes them to the Akimichi restaurant where they are greeted by Ino’s teammates and sensei.

 

“You just left to have a girl’s day?” Chouji asked slightly angry.

 

“No Chouji, they were probably trying to make Naruto feel better. Did your dad tell you what happened in the council meeting?” Chouji’s eyes got huge.

 

“Oh, no wonder you guys took a girl’s day.”

 


	4. Chapter 3: Gai is the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi really doesn't know how to deal with this situation. Gai tries to help.

**Chapter 3**

3rd Person Pov

 

Kakashi had known after he became the last Hatake that there were two options open to him. He would die taking the Hatake name with him, or the council would set him up with one of their pretty idiot daughters to have babies.

 

However, he had never expected this to happen.

 

He was glad that he was marrying a fellow ninja, but it couldn’t have been an adult like Anko. No he was going to marry his student, a child. Unfortunately it wasn’t just any child, no it was the Yondaime’s child. It was Kushina’s child.

 

So that’s why he was holed up in his apartment drinking himself hopefully to death. Unfortunately, the day after he was told he was interrupted in the afternoon by a loud voice on the other side of his door.

 

“Eternal Rival! Asuma has told me that you have not left your apartment since yesterday! I am coming in!”

 

Kakashi was only in a pair of sweatpants and a thin tank top. He was obviously inebriated but also conscious. Gai burst in obviously having gotten a key from kami knows where. He sees Kakashi in his state.

 

“Eternal Rival, your level of Youth seems to be a little down. Why? I have heard that you are to be married.”

 

“Close the door, Gai.” Kakashi was rapidly burning off the saké with his chakra. “I wasn’t exactly involved in the planning.”

 

“Wait what do you mean?”

 

“I am the last of a clan with a kekkai genkai. I knew that they would possibly set me up eventually.”

 

“Then what's wrong?”

 

“IhavetomarryNaruto.”

 

“Oh, it's one of your students.”

 

“Yes and the daughter of my mother’s friend. She's a child.”

 

“Are you scared of marrying her or something else.”

 

“We move in together next week.” Gai looks around his apartment.

 

“Are you sure this is a good place? This is a small apartment.” Kakashi almost laughs.

 

“No, um, we aren’t living here or in Naruto’s apartment either. You remember the Uzumaki Compound?”

 

“Ah, so they are giving Naruto-san her inheritance.” Gai is contemplative. “When will you two be married?”

 

“In three years, after she turns sixteen.”

 

“Are you still going to be her teacher?” Gai asked.

 

“No she’s going to get an apprenticeship with Tsunade-sama.”

 

“How is the hokage going to get her back in Konoha?” Gai asked.

 

“He told her that she needs to be back within week otherwise she would labeled a missing nin and loose her travel privileges.”

 

“Harsh but effective. Well, come on Eternal Rival, everyone wants to see you.”

 

Gai ushers Kakashi to his shower. He then leaves Kakashi to get dressed. Once he’s all cleaned and dressed. Gai makes Kakashi follow him to a bar. The two are greeted by Asuma, Kurenai, Genma, Hayate, Yugao, and Anko. Anko was giving him a predatory grin.

 

“So who’s the lucky girl? I didn’t know you were dating anyone.”

 

“I’m not dating anyone. The council has finally gotten fed up with me not reproducing so they set me p to be married.”

“Oh, well who is it?” Anko asked with Genma, Hayate, and Yugao similarly intrigued. Kakashi slammed his head into the table. “Why aren’t you guys interested?”

 

“Because we already know.”

 

“WHAT?! How?” People turn towards Anko.

 

“Anko be quiet you’re causing a scene.” Kurenai admonishes.

 

“But how do you guys know?”

 

“Because the want me to marry my student, and they all know each other.” Everyone besides the other jounin senseis stare at Kakashi in shock.

 

“They want you to marry Sakura?” Yugao asked knowing that her mother was a civilian council member.

 

“No, they want me to marry Naruto.”

 

“How did you guys know?”

 

“Ino skipped out on training with Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura to give Naruto a little retail therapy. We saw them at lunch.” Asuma reported.

 

“Ooh, I bet your student got Naruto all ready-”

 

“Anko that is too far.” Yugao snapped. “She’s a thirteen year old girl. I doubt Ino and Naruto are even thinking about having sex.”

 

“Oh god, please stop, just all of you stop.”

 

“You’ve got a couple years right, she’s really young. They wouldn’t marry you and expect you to have kids now, would they?”

 

“No I have three years, but they want us to move in together next week.”

 

“Oh, I feel like something more happened?”

 

“I heard from my dad that you two have already had an argument.”

 

“Ooohh, already trouble in paradise.” Anko half sings.

 

“Alright I’m going home.”

 

“No stay, we were just teasing.”

 

“Nope I will see you never, bye.” Kakashi quickly tells them.

 

Kakashi shunshined onto the roof, and made his way back home. Then he summoned Pakkun. 

 

“Kakashi, why does it smell like saké?”

 

“I’ve been drinking.”

 

“Why?” The pug asked confused.

 

“The council finally set me up so that they can get me to have pups.”

 

“Ah, is it really that bad.”

 

“It’s pretty bad, they want me to marry a pup.”

 

“Do I know her?”

 

“You remember Kushina’s cub?”

 

“Ah, they want you to marry the little kit.” Pakkun looked at Kakashi. “Well what’s wrong?”

 

“They want us to move in together next week.”

 

“This isn’t a good den for a pup.”

 

“Not here, we’re going to the Uzumaki complex.”

 

“Ah, well I’ll tell the pack what’s going on.” Pakkun leaves Kakashi alone in his apartment once again.

 

Kakashi decides that he needs to get Team 7 together so that he can tell them the news. Well, so he can tell Sasuke the news, it seems like the girls already know. He goes over to Sasuke’s house.

 

“Team meeting tomorrow?” Sasuke asks Kakashi.

 

“Hai, something happened so be prepared.” He then left the Uchiha compound.

 

He made his way to the Haruno household and told Sakura’s father that there was a team meeting the next day. He finally left a note on Naruto’s window and left like the coward he is.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  

**Next Day**

 

Kakashi arrived an hour late and found his team in a bit of disarray. Sasuke seemed disturbed, and Sakura was in a bit of rage. Of course the reason why was Naruto.

 

She wasn’t wearing her orange jumpsuit. Instead she was wearing a dark blue dress that went down to her knees. It had some huge slits which left a part of the dress in the front that was a long tall trapezoid while the rest of the dress is normal. She wore dark grey leggings underneath with black shinobi boots. The dresses collar was cut just under her clavicles. She wore a dark grey jacket over her dress, but the dress was long sleeved and led to a glove like end with only the thumb having a hole.

 

She looks different, with the biggest being the fact that her figure wasn’t hidden under a bulky jacket and pants. Sasuke probably looked at Naruto like most 13 year olds would, and Sakura was not happy about it. He almost sighed in exasperation and avoided them for another hour. Unfortunately, Naruto noticed him somehow.

 

“Ne, Kakashi-sensei, how are you?!”

 

“YOU’RE LATE!!” Sakura screeches with more energy than usual. Sasuke just looks at Kakashi for help.

 

“Maa, I just got a little lost on the road of life.”

 

“Kakashi-sensei, you said that something was going on?”

 

“Hai,” he took a deep breath, “the council has decided that to preserve my bloodline that I need to marry.”

 

“So?”

 

“Sasuke they decided that Naruto will marry him.” Sakura told him.

 

Sasuke looked at his two female teammates in shock. Then his head spun back to Kakashi and then he focused on Naruto. His eyes were larger than normal and he was in a shocked silence.

 

“That means Naruto won’t be on our team anymore. So today is our last meeting with Naruto here.”

 

Sasuke shook himself but his eyes were still a little large. They did a few missions and then left to go on their separate ways.   
  



End file.
